Return to Life
by green-as-elphaba
Summary: Sequel to Resist and Goodbye. Must read it first before this one to understand. The senshi have their princess and Usagi and Mamoru are gone now. But do they really want their princess...? Rated T in case but I doubt there would be anything that serious
1. Chapter 1

Hehe

He he! I'M BACK! PLEASE READ RESIST AND GOODBYE TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

**Ami:**

Ami Mizuno sat at the senshi meeting. It was always the same. Her princess and Rei would fight, Makoto and Minako would discuss the latest hunk or celebrity and she would sit and do her work. She allowed her mind to wonder for a bit and then instantly regretted it. _Usagi…how long had it been now? Almost a month. I love my princess yes but…Usagi was my first friend. When everyone turned a blind eye it was she who melted the ice around me and welcomed me into her heart._

Ami snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called. Minako was looking at her, worried. "Is everything alright Ami-chan?"

"Yes, I'm alright…just thinking."

**Minako:**

Minako smiled but didn't press her for she knew what Ami was thinking about or rather, who. _Usagi…I only knew her for a day or two and still I felt my world had shined with love and light. She never pressed me into anything, despite the fact that she didn't really have a chance. I remember one conversation with her…_

Flashback

"_SO, Mina-chan-"_

"_Mina-chan?"_

"_Well, yes. You're my friend now and I personally think that you have to be one of the coolest," said Usagi looking at her with a strange small smile on her face._

"_Err...thanks?"_

"_No problem!" she said missing Minako's insecurity completely. "I think we will have a lot of great times together Mina-chan"_

End Flashback 

_Great times, huh? _Minako looked at her princess. _She's a great actor but that's all she is. She's kind and has a loving heart but she's not Usa-chan. She can never be Usagi. I feel awful but I can't help but wish that Usa-chan was here instead of the princess._

**Makoto:**

Makoto stopped talking when she saw Minako looking at the princes with a wistful look on her face. She then looked at Ami and saw that she too had the same look. _Surely they do not prefer USAGI to our princess? Traitors. __**But you are too,**_ said a little voice inside of her. _**You know that Usagi welcomed you when everyone else was scared. You too felt your world light up when she smiled at you. You loved her like you would a sister. You do not love your princess. **__I do! __**You do not,**_ said the little voice taunting her.

Makoto stood up and left saying, "I'm going outside for a little while."

**Rei:**

Rei watch her friend stomp out of the room. "I'll got check on her," she said standing up and letting her princess fall on her knees. "Hey! That hurt Rei-chan," then she began to wail. Rei ignored her and went outside. She saw Makoto sitting on the steps that led to the courtyard. She looked angry at something muttering to herself, oblivious to Rei. Rei crept closer to hear what she was saying She heard, "no I love my princess…Usagi…no I don't love her more…shut up…leave me alone."

Rei felt a rush of sadness and empathy. She went and sat down next to Makoto. Makoto was startled and looked at her. Rei smiled and said, "I miss her too. I too, feel guilty. Usa-chan was the first person to accept me for who I am. She did not use me at all and treated me like a actual human being…not some monster." With that Makoto burst into tears. Rei hugged her and allowed one small tear to fall down her heart-shaped face. _Usa-chan, wherever you are, please come back. We miss you and need you…_

In limbo:

Usagi was playing chess with Mamoru. She was getting better at it but had not won a single game yet. Set-chan (an: Sailor Pluto's nickname) had given her and Mamoru anything that they could possibly want to keep them entertained while she was gone.

"Check," said Mamoru, grinning at Usagi. "Grrr don't smile like that at me Mamo-baka! I will win this time." She moved her king out of the way and took his knight while she was at it. Mamoru's expression turned neutral but Usagi had got to know him really well and she knew that he had won. "Check mate. Shall I put this on the tally?"

"No, don't bother," she grumbled, "geez Mamoru, how come you're so good?"

"That's the third time you've asked me that today and I shall reply again. Practice."

"I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

"Then who will you talk to?"

"Me, myself and I"

"Oh very mature Usagi. Are you sure you're not going mad?"

Mamoru:

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him and turned away. Mamoru chuckled and took the time to observe her. She was still the little Odango-Atama that he knew but ever since they died, she had changed. She was a little more serious and she moved more gracefully. She didn't fall down as much either. He had discovered things about her that he would never have guessed otherwise (aka when they were still alive). She was actually very smart but her parents had not given her a lot of attention when her brother came into the world so she began to fall over, cry and fail just to get attention. Then it had become a second nature to her and she began to do it anyway.

What was most surprising was that Usagi's favourite subjects were chemistry, maths, ancient history and English. She could have aced these subjects had it not been for the neglect that her parents had given her. It still amazed him that she had become this wonderful person even though her family life was not perfect. As he gazed at her he noticed her shoulders slump. "What's wrong Usa-chan?"

Usagi:

Usagi turned around and smiled when she heard Mamoru chuckle. It was nice that she could make him laugh like that. She had never seen him laugh like that when he was talking to Motoki. She felt a sense of pride that only she could do that.

Mamoru was actually a really nice, decent guy when you got past his cold side. She had discovered a lot of things about him that she knew she wouldn't have found out if she was still alive. His parents had died in a car crash making him an orphan. He was in the exact same hospital as her mother was when Usagi's brother was born. It turned out that they had actually met before and that Usagi had given him a rose. That rose was then given to a friend who was going away. Fiore was his name. Usagi couldn't have been happier that her gift when she was only about five years old had meant that much. Her parents…how she missed them. But now they had a princess as a daughter. They would be very happy with her. Her shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong Usa-chan?" she heard Mamoru say. Usagi turned around to face him and said, "I'm thinking about the princess and how she's with my parents now."

Mamoru:

He felt his heart break slightly at the sadness that appeared in his Usako's face. _Wait, my Usako?_ He looked at her and held out his arms. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder. _Yes, my Usako._ He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, just enjoying each other's company. Then Usagi heard a voice in her head.

"_Usa-chan, wherever you are, please come back. We miss you and need you…"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND that is the end of the first chapter. YAY! Review please and tell me if this should go on any further. You have to read Resist and Goodbye first if you want to understand this.


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know. I am a terrible person who has not been active for yonks! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyways, here's a chapter for you and I wish you all a Merry Christmas.

* * *

**In Limbo:**

"_Usa-chan, wherever you are, please come back. We miss you and need you…"_

Rei? Usagi thought, still in Mamoru's arms. Mamoru must have felt her tense because he asked her what was wrong.

"I swear I just heard Rei-chan's voice," she whispered as if someone may try to listen.

"What?" whispered Mamoru, wondering if the monotony of Limbo was starting to get to her.

"You heard Mamo-baka, I heard Rei-chan's voice. I swear I did. She sounded said and wanted me to come back…" Usagi replied, her voice getting softer until Mamoru could barely hear her last word.

"Perhaps it was your imagination?" he said, getting nervous for Usagi. _Oh Kami-sama, don't tell me that Usagi is beginning to hear voices! Usagi is annoying enough without being mad._

"It wasn't my imagination!" she replied, now using her normal voice, "and I'm not mad and you're more annoying than I am!"

_Mamo-baka, how dare he think I'm mad!_

"I didn't say you were mad or annoying though," he said in confusion, _I only thought it._

"Wait, what do you mean you only thought it?" asked Usagi, her mind thinking at the speed of light, trying to figure out why he was speaking without using his mouth –

"Oh no," they both said together.

**On Earth:**

"_Rei?" _

Rei turned around to Makoto, "yes?"

Makoto looked at her in confusion, "I didn't say anything."

Rei looked past Makoto, puzzled. The who called my name, I could have sworn someone did. The voice that had called almost sounded like…

"Usa-chan?" she whispered in amazement.

"_Hai, Rei-chan it's me. I don't quite understand how I'm able to contact you but that's not the only thing. I can hear Mamoru's thoughts as well, weird huh?"_ said Usagi's voice.

Tears began to pour out of her eyes, _Usagi, Usagi! I- I-_

"_I know Rei-chan, I miss you too. But don't worry 'coz I here with Mamo-baka"_

_What Mamoru's there as well? Where are you Odango-atama!?_

Rei heard Usagi giggle, _"Ah Rei-chan, you haven't changed a bit,"_ she said her voice fading.

"_Wait Usagi, don't go!"_

"_Rei-chan, I will try to talk to you again when Mamoru and I figure out what's going on. I'll talk to Set-chan when she returns. Ja ne, Rei-chan…"_

"_Usagi!"_

"Rei, what's wrong are you alright?"

Rei eyes tried to connect with Makoto's but found that everything around her looked blurry. She began to rub her eyes with her hands and discovered them to be wet.

She was crying.

**Makoto:**

Makoto saw Rei's eyes go out of focus and look behind her. She tried to get her attention but realised that she couldn't. Makoto began to worry that Rei was sick. She went beyond worry when Rei started to cry.

_Of course she can cry Makoto_, she thought to herself, _she is human but still…I've never actually seen her cry before._

"Rei, what's wrong are you alright?" she asked, getting down right scared for her.

Rei looked at Makoto and rubbed her eyes then looked shocked to see her tears on her hands.

"I'm crying," Rei stated, looking completely stumped.

"Rei?"

"Why am I crying? Oh…that's right," she whispered suddenly looking so sad that Makoto wanted to cry as well. She put her arms around her and squeezed her firmly. Rei's body began to rack with sobs as she moaned and wept like she was in great agony. Makoto was so lost that just hold Rei was all she could do. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Luna come outside and looked on at the scene.

Makoto turned her head to Luna and answered the question in Luna's eyes with a shake of her head. _I don't know what's wrong with her, _she silently replied.

**Luna:**

Luna approached the two girls with a million questions in her head, the most prominent one regarding to Rei. Her eyes caught with Makoto and Makoto shook her head, silently saying she didn't know what was wrong.

Luna sighed and looked to the sky, silently praying that the peace she had expected to come with her princess's return would come. She felt Artemis come up behind her and whisper in her ear, "What's wrong with Rei?"

"I'm not sure, but I am sure that Makoto doesn't know either by the look on her face," she whispered back, still looking to the sky.

"Nothing has turned out like we expected it to, did it?" despite it being a question, it was more of a statement.

"No, I almost wish that…" her voice faded away to nothing as she silently finished her sentence, not wanting Artemis to think her a traitor. _I almost wish that Usagi was here._

Her cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment to think such traitorous thoughts. She turned to Artemis, looking at him for forgiveness, knowing that he stood with the princess and loved her. _And,_ her traitorous heart thought, _for not knowing Usagi like you did._

**Artemis:**

He kept looking at Luna waiting to finish her sentence. When he didn't he started to be concern for Luna had not been acting herself for quite some time. She was less assertive with the princess but got more angry at her when she did something wrong. Sometimes she almost treated the princess with contempt which shook Artemis to his very core. _Surely she can't hate her highness? Surely?_ He had thought over and over again. He was confused and didn't understand, but then it began to happen after the princess awoke and Usagi-

His train of thought broke off when he saw Luna turn towards him, cheeks red and a pleading expression in her face that merely spoke, _forgive me._

Suddenly everything clicked. The sudden depression that rested in all the scouts, the more moody nature of Rei, Ami burying into her books and barely speaking two words together, the more fragile nature of Makoto and the more fake smiles and more than necessary bubbly nature of Mina. And Luna, LUNA! The occasional looks of hate on her face when the princess's back was turned and her less commanding nature.

They all missed that girl, Usagi. They all missed Usagi.

"I understand Luna," he said quietly, smiling as much as a cat could. She smiled in return and they both turned to watch the clouds move slowly across the pink sky of sunset.

_Usagi, where ever you are, I hope you come back soon. Luna and the Senshi cannot last much longer without you,_ he thought, praying that if the girl returned then everyone would be normal again.

The most curious thing was that he swore he heard a small distant voice say

"I'm coming…"

* * *

SOO, what did ya think? Like it, hate it? Well please review ad have some Christmas cake and brandy butter (must never forget the brandy butter).Tootles my darlings!


End file.
